Big Brother's Misunderstanding
by JazzGirl123
Summary: After the war, Nico finally finds the courage to confess to Percy, but things don't end up exactly how he had wanted and now Percy and Jason are trying to help out their little friend, to no avail. Inspired by post from tumblr.


…

The son of Hades sat huddled in the back, watching everyone at Camp Half-Blood dance and laugh with the Romans to celebrate the fall of Gaea. Sure, there were several faces that looked like they wanted to do anything _but _celebrate but even they looked relieved to have the war finally over.

A majority of the campers attempted to get along with their Roman counterparts, though some were reluctant to get over their differences.

Octavian was loudly complaining that oracles were useless and another reason why Romans were superior to Greeks. Rachel was right next to him, her red hair frizzing with anger as she trailed after him, saying something about getting out her blue hairbrush.

Piper and Jason were off by the Zeus cabin, talking quietly with Reyna, who was watching the couple intently. Hazel was being comforted by Leo, both of them wearing grief stricken expressions; they had both lost their partners after Frank sacrificed himself to save his girlfriend and Calypso got thrown into the earth after pushing Leo away from a falling Titan.

Losing somebody they loved…that was something Nico di Angelo could relate to rather well.

Speaking of which, Percy and Annabeth had been practically glued to each other since they came out of Tartarus and tonight was no exception. Finally, after a while, some of the Athena and Minerva kids wanted to know how Annabeth found their mother's statue so she kissed her boyfriend and reluctantly left him to go retell the tale, leaving Percy alone to wander around the camp.

His sea green eyes wandered over to the darkest corner of the camp, as if he knew that Nico was going to be there, and the dark haired boy felt his cheeks get warm as he quickly turned his head away. Fate, like always, was against the demigod as he managed to catch Jason's eye and the blond nodded towards Percy with an encouraging look.

Nico gave him a deadly look but nevertheless, he took a deep breath and stood up as Percy approached him.

"Hey, Nico," he greeted, sounding cautious. The two males hadn't spoken since they were reunited on the Argo, where Nico had asked for some space. Like always, their relationship was strained and Nico wanted to strangle himself because he knew that it was his fault. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" The dark haired boy retorted. Percy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that was a stupid thing to ask," he admitted. "Look, Nico, I know we never really had a great relationship but I just wanted to say…thanks for being there, you know? I know that you probably still don't forgive me for what happened with Bianca…"

He hesitated, seeing Nico tense up.

"And I honestly wouldn't forgive myself either, and I really am sorry. I'm also sorry that you…that you had to go to Tartarus alone. But thank you for befriending Bob; without you, Annabeth and I would have died down there."

"Right," was all Nico could say, avoiding the intense green eyes of the demigod he could never have. Due to all the noise in the camp, Percy had moved closer to him to be heard and they were just a few inches apart. The younger boy had to look up to face Percy, seeing as he only barely reached his shoulders.

The son of Poseidon blew his dark hair out of his face, looking around awkwardly as Nico had an inner war with himself. He was about to shadow travel and leave again when he spotted Jason giving him knowing looks, gesturing towards Percy when Reyna and Piper weren't looking.

Nico ignored him but nevertheless, he took a deep breath and summoned his courage as he began, "Look…Percy…I don't want to remember the past, but there's something I never told you." Percy gave him an inquiring look. "Um, you see…the truth is…" Damn, why couldn't he just say it?

"You can tell me anything," Percy promised. "I promise not to tell if you don't want me to; we all have our secrets so unless you're really my long lost cousin from Wonderland…"

"I like guys."

Percy stopped, the playful smile he had been wearing frozen on his face as he looked at the suddenly shy demigod in front of him. "S-sorry? What did you say?"

Nico clenched his fists, looking to the side as he repeated, "I like guys."

Percy just stared blankly at him for several minutes before realization finally dawned upon his features and the son of Hades prepared himself for the rejection.

"Wow, really? That's…surprising but great! Who's the lucky guy then?" Percy asked excitedly. He nudged Nico gently with his elbow. "He must be a great guy to get your attention, huh?"

Nico blushed lightly as he stared up at him with slight disbelief; was Percy really that dense? Who else did Nico spend so much time with? Granted, it actually wasn't a lot but compared to the amount of time he spent actually socializing with others…

For once, Nico pushed away his jealousy of Annabeth to agree that Percy was indeed a complete Seaweed Brain.

The poor, young boy shook his head, refusing to answer Percy. However, the older demigod was not known for being able to take a hint and continued to press Nico for answers.

After nearly an hour of being pestered, Nico finally snapped at him, "It's Jason, alright? Now leave me alone!" He stomped off, irritated at both himself and Jason and Percy and Eros and nearly everyone he crossed paths with.

Percy was once again left alone, but this time his features were contorted into a shocked but mischievous grin.

"I _just _figured out how to pay Nico back!" He exclaimed just as Annabeth reappeared, kissing his cheek before giving him a confused look. Her boyfriend merely continued to grin, making her feel wary.

"Oh, gods."

…

"Hey, Jason," greeted Percy a few days later as he strode into the Zeus cabin.

Piper and Annabeth had taken Hazel out to help her cheer up, saying that she probably needed some girl time, so all of the guys were on their own. Leo was busy in his workshop, though he would often stop and just stare at the shirt that he had gotten pinned to the wall. He didn't come out often, and he didn't behave much like himself on the few occasions that he did. Jason and Percy agreed it was best to let him have some time to himself for a while.

The blond haired demigod looked up and smiled at his teammate; despite their differences and previous tension, they were still good friends.

"Hey," he greeted as Percy approached him. Like in the Poseidon cabin, the Zeus cabin was empty minus Jason's things and some stuff Thalia had left when she and the Hunters visited. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really," replied Percy, smiling wryly, making the son of Jupiter feel slightly uneasy. "Hey, how are things going with Piper?"

Jason eyed him curiously. "Fine…why?" He was confused as to why Percy was asking about his girlfriend, but wasnt really concerned; yeah, Percy was the dream guy to most girls but Piper had already declared her feelings to Jason and Annabeth would murder anyone who even thought about trying to take her boyfriend.

Percy's smile became even wryer, if that was possible.

"Just curious," he replied. "You know, I almost feel guilty about being with Annabeth; don't get me wrong, I love her and would jump into Tartarus over and over again for her but…" He purposely trailed off, making Jason grow even more curious just like he had wanted. "It feels kinda wrong, you know? I mean, Hazel and Leo are completely broken, and Reyna must feel sorta crappy too…but Nico, man, he must have it the worst."

Jason narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why do you think that?"

Percy dramatically sighed. "Well, he was just a kid when he lost his sister so he wasn't into girls at that time yet and when he was around that age, he was still grieving over Bianca so girls were the last thing on his mind."

"They still are," muttered Jason, quiet enough so that the other demigod didn't hear.

Percy continued, "And he was alone for a while with little friends, and then he was kidnapped…and when he was rescued, he was surrounded by a bunch of couples, you know? Hazel and…and Frank…"

Here, the demigod faltered slightly at the mention of their lost friend and Jason looked like he had been hit. "And then Leo came back with that longing look for Calypso…" Again, Percy stopped with a stricken expression because he felt awful about not making sure the gods fulfilled their promise. "And obviously you were with Piper and I was with Annabeth, so Nico was pretty much alone." A smile formed on his face. "I was just thinking it'd be nice if he had somebody, you know?"

"Isn't playing matchmaker something a child of Aphrodite would do?" Jason snapped, trying not to grab his sword and impale him with it. "What's got you so interested in Nico all of a sudden anyways?"

Percy looked around him warily. "Well, I don't want to say anything, but I happen to know that Nico likes somebody."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "When did you become such a gossip, Jackson? And what do you mean you know Nico likes somebody? Did…did he tell you that?" No way Nico actually confessed the other day…right?

Percy grinned. "Yup, the other night at the campfire; we were just talking and he told me that he liked…uh, a certain type of people." So Nico told him he was gay and that was it, huh? "Anyways, it'd be a shame to have such a cool guy remain single, right?" He clapped Jason on the shoulder. "I just thought it was something worth mentioning."

The son of Poseidon continued to grin as he walked out of the Zeus cabin, whistling merrily as he left behind a puzzled Jason.

"What the Hades?"

It took Jason a while to figure what had happened with Percy and what he should do next.

In fact, he had been in the middle of cuddling with Piper when inspiration struck. He leaned forwards, pulling away from his girlfriend as he snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I gotta hook them up!"

He was wearing a huge grin while the daughter of Aphrodite gave him an odd look, which was mixed in with her slightly annoyed look from their cut-off cuddling.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms as she looked at him. "Who are you hooking up?"

Jason was too busy coming up with 'battle plans' to hear her so he merely kissed her quickly before running out of his cabin. "I'll tell you later, Pipes! I gotta go!"

Piper blinked. "So this is what it's like dating a weird and powerful demigod; no wonder Annabeth always looks tired."

…

Nico rubbed his temples tiredly as he held his head in his hands, listening to Percy and Jason butter talk about him. He saw what they were doing; Percy thought Nico liked Jason and was trying to make Nico look attractive to Jason, who knew Nico liked Percy and was trying to make Nico look attractive to Percy.

Gods, why was he friends with them?

Nico stopped, surprised by his thoughts; he had never really acknowledged Percy and the others as his friends, but he knew that they were more than just acquaintances or demigods on the same mission.

Ever since he had revealed his true feelings about Percy in front of Jason and Eros, he had begun to become more open with others, especially his half-sister, Hazel. Maybe it was a good thing; Nico realized that it wasn't so great being alone.

"…and you know, he was pretty tough, surviving on nothing but those seeds."

"Yeah, but it's too bad his hair covers up his nice eyes…"

Then again, being alone had its benefits.

Nico slowly looked up and saw that his two cousins were wearing knowing looks as they traded compliments about him. Their girlfriends were nearby, looking both amused and irritated; for the last few weeks, Annabeth and Piper had been brushed aside by their boyfriends who were desperate to help the younger demigod.

Annabeth had eventually figured out what was going on, but held no ill feelings towards Nico; how could she? Things between them were more or less awkward, but Nico told her that he had no intention of taking Percy from her, mostly because he knew Percy was in love with Annabeth.

Nico eventually told Hazel that he liked guys, and though surprised, she accepted it. Eventually, everyone at camp knew who Nico liked (except Percy, of course) and they also knew what was going on between the sons of Jupiter and Poseidon. Many people had begun to make bets about when Jason and Percy would realize what was happening, and about what was going to happen with Nico.

Even Leo participated, getting some of his former personality back as he began to rejoin his friends and make new ones in people like the Stoll brothers-and boy, did Annabeth constantly check to make sure they weren't doing anything outrageous. ("Might as well pop into a storybook and bring you the twins' ginger versions as well," she had remarked when she saw Leo with Travis and Connor.)

"…and I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have Nico…"

"Yeah, definitely; he's a great person, right?"

"They sound like a bunch of fangirls," remarked Leo as he sat next to the son of Hades, who had become one of his friends. The said friend's mouth quirked upwards slightly at his comment, but nothing more than that. "So, how long do you think this will go on?"

"With those two? Who knows?" Nico replied, glancing at the son of Hephaestus with a raised eyebrow. "And…did it ever occur to you that you should at least tell me that you're now dating my sister?"

Leo blushed; Hazel was no Calypso and he was no Frank, and maybe it wouldn't last, but at least they were beginning to move on. Neither Calypso nor Frank would want them to mourn over them forever.

"Uh, well, I was planning to…" Leo stammered; sure, they were friends and all, but Nico still controlled the dead and was terrifying as heck. "You see, you looked awfully busy and I thought you had enough on your plate."

Nico smirked as he turned back to Jason and Percy, who were oblivious to their surroundings. "Just don't hurt her, Valdez, and we won't have a problem."

The elf-eared male blinked, looking at him for several seconds before grinning and clapping him on the back, making Nico jump at least five feet in the air (total sarcasm) before he glared daggers at Leo.

"Valdez," he growled. Leo was already gone though, clearly deciding he liked living.

Annabeth chuckled from her spot with Piper and Hazel behind him. "Don't worry; Leo will get what's coming for him…" Her expression darkened. "How dare he place that mechanical spider in the Athena cabin…"

Nico saw her look and grimaced slightly, now knowing why Percy made sure to stay on her good side, before turning back to his cousins.

Percy and Jason had, shocker, been totally oblivious to their conversation. The good news was that they were no longer trying to compliment Nico; apparently, the topic of who was a better big brother to him had come up. The bad news was that there was the threat of a horrible hurricane appearing if they weren't stopped.

"…not the one who completely brushed him off for years!"

"I did not brush him off; we were in the middle of a war, like usual! And I've known him longer than you have anyways!"

"It doesn't matter how long you've known him; you could have been friends since you were in diapers, but that doesn't make you automatic besties, right?"

"Don't act as if you know me, or him!"

"You're one to talk, Jackson…you're just mad because you know I'm a greater brother to Nico!"

"I was his brother first!"

"Maybe when you start acting like it!"

Nico stood, looking ready to hit something. "That's it! I'm leaving!" He stormed off, muttering incomprehensive words under his breath as a hand gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

Jason and Percy looked up, realizing their favorite child of the Underworld was leaving.

"Hey, Nico, man, wait up!"

"Having issues? Your big bro is here!"

They chased after Nico, who quickly shadow travelled to who-knows-where.

Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper all exchanged looks before they burst out laughing. Gods, they missed these moments.

…

**I do not own Percy Jackson!**

**Well, I always meant to write fanfiction for PJ but I thought it would be a fluffy Percabeth fic…oh, well.**

**Anyways, this was for the people of tumblr who begged someone to write a fanfiction of Percy and Jason trying to help Nico out with his love issues. I hope that if you know what I'm talking about then you like what I've written.**

**Also, the lines where Percy and Jason are arguing over who's a better big brother for Nico? They were taken almost from the picture that **_**minuiko**_** had created, so please give credit. I'm sure you can Google the picture if you want.**

**Hm…what else? Oh, sorry about killing off Frank and Calypso; don't get me wrong, I totally love them but I ship Lazel and I didn't know how to have them together without having Frank and Calypso all lonely again-especially the latter. I know; I'm terrible…I'm sorry! Also, yes, Annabeth was referring to George and Fred Weasley from Harry Potter, in case you caught that so I don't own Harry Potter, in case it's not obvious, or Harry and Hermione would have ended up together as well as Neville and Luna...**

**But anyhow…don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of this little drabble or if I found any mistakes, and if I should continue to write for the PJ fandom. I might; I might not; I don't know yet.**

**Gods, I'm awkward…okay…so bye…I guess…**


End file.
